UniFold
Purpose For those unaware, UniFold is a survivor of the '04-'05 Corporate-Era of C/G, in which power was held mostly between various organizations that constituted a corporate face on the publicly visible surface, including Two-Bit and Icarus Enterprises. Since then power has returned to classical organization that behave much like terrorist or hero enclaves resembling the 'X-Men' and its foes, as well as rigid Syndicates such as Eclipse, with corporate-based organizations resuming a less visible position in relation to organizations of a differing structure. Just because it is less visible then other organizations, however, does not mean that UniFold has simply disintegrated. Contracts, whether between individuals or organizations, do not disappear simply because overwhelming third-party interest does. People work, even if they're only cogs, because they need to work, and that work adds up to revenue, and the products that generate that revenue. That revenue, of course, represents time invested to profit, which equates to money and more direct benefits. In other words, the core motivator of UniFold as a whole is and has remained the quest for profit, and this attitude has allowed them survivability, success and efficiency in ways that bring into question the solvency of other, much larger and purportedly more powerful of organizations. Active from the east-coast of America to Sudan in Africa, UniFold, the most obvious of these hanger-ons, has slowly and carefully stretched itself across a dozen countries and their secret R&D projects, often manifesting itself as more then a company. And like any company with a single majority owner, it often expresses the interests of that owner, and the organization remains intact so long as its owner can produce an acceptable level of income, current and projected. Leaders Seth Mayvus Structure UniFold is composed of three separate branches that rarely mix personnel, but whose personnel are expected to remain abreast of at least the core disciplines in all vocations. These branches are: -Corporate: Headed by Devon Yotts, this branch deals with the day to day beauracratic going-ons of the organization, such as legal and financial matters, as well as primary diplomacy and relations with other organizations. Plains-clothes assasination operations are rumored to be conducted through here, and Corporate also funnels technical experts seeking to defect to or through UniFold through their personnel channels, though neither of these allegations have been adequately proven. Still, these and other issues would explain terse relations between this branch and the other two, as well as the basis of many -Research and Development (R&D): Headed by Seth Mayvus himself, this is the money-maker for UniFold; R&D has been accused of braindraining other groups members so inclined, by offering lucrative money and benefits via contract, especially for original, one-of-a-kind examples of cutting edge manufactured-technology, with or without the developer included. R&D makes no special efforts to distinguish between civilian and military applications of developed technologies, instead opting for interchangeable parts, which are divided primarily into Communications, Powerplant, and E&E (Exchange and Emission) Nodes. A less strenuous, but more profitable industry for UniFold has been in designing and building traditional munitions for use in existing weapons, or at the very most, with some minor necessary modifications to existing designs. R&D is the least strained in its relationship to the other two branches of UniFold. It tends to get into spouts with Corporate over who precisely is handling new member introductions into it's branch, as well as in legal considerations over acquired technologies. Less visible, but greater stresses exist between it and the Security branch, however, who routinely commandeer test-beds just recently cleared for emergency use in combat, and return them to R&D destroyed or seriously damaged. This has become less of an issue in areas where complex systems are more routinely fielded in a manner that has led to proper scheduling, such as with the Cassandra-Network, and the Auto-Fighters used for synchronized air operations. -Security: Headed by General Tan Tianfu in regular forces, and Enrick Darkon in Unconventional Brigades, Security, unintentionally, is the most visible face of UniFold to its contemporaries and detractors, and is the second most thoroughly staffed branch, next to R&D. UniFold security forces are primarily composed of former Dreadnaughts, Dreadnaught trained augmentees, and local auxillaries trained by the former mercenaries and their trainees, formed up mostly as well drilled and armed infantry, colloquially referred to as 'Storm-Troopers', for a number of reasons. A smaller, but more expensive and thoroughly trained group is a corp of two hundred, routinely rotated pilots designated for anything from the typical UniFold 'Poison' series jet-powered gunship/transport aircraft, to its fighters, to beds as complicated as the 'Tesla' Series Anti-Mechs. Security has been accused of behaving like a military more then anything else, complete with its own paratrooper and Special Operations brigades, though they may have proven necessary in defending UniFold's interests. Understandably, they bear some of the weightier arguments against UniFold's existence both internally and externally, whether for behaving like the forces of a nationstate, or for hiring third-party mercenaries to do its dirty work, or for careless reprisals in populated areas, using weapons many outside oversight organizations consider unethical. Security enjoys its most terse internal relationship with the Corporate branch, which routinely has to clean up the legal and financial messes that Security visits upon the organization. This has lead to occasional instances of Corporate restraining Security's budget, which in turn leads to political clampdowns within Security itself, till the purse strings are loosened again. History Locations Artifacts Affiliations Modernization Wave See Also * External link Category: